


Cause I can barely hold my tongue (the shit we do could warm the sun)

by mistress_shiny



Series: The rhythm was all I needed to hear [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi is annoying, M/M, Nico is flustered, Public Blow Jobs, no scarves were harmed in the writing of this fic, ted is ted, ted's notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is waylaid in Jerez and loses a scarf. Ted always shows up at the most annoying times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I can barely hold my tongue (the shit we do could warm the sun)

Jerez, January 2014.

Nico is walking past a row of motor homes when a hand reaches out and he finds himself pressed hard against the metal siding by a pair of strong arms. Strong tattooed arms.

"Uh, can I help you?" He raises an eyebrow, trying not to grin at the man who is pressing kisses along his jaw, teeth grazing that sensitive spot just below his ear.

He feels Kimi huff a laugh against his skin.

"All day you go up and down, with your jeans and your fucking scarf."

Kimi’s hands are now creeping under his jacket, pressing into his hips and dragging roughly against his skin.

Nico swallows down a groan as Kimi rocks into him and god, he‘s hard already.

"You like my scarf?" he manages. He'd cursed himself for a fool when he'd realised this morning he'd accidently packed the soft Scottish wool scarf, too many memories. He'd thought about not wearing it but it was just a scarf, and anyway he hated the cold.

"I hate it." And now Kimi is sliding it from his neck, and replacing it's warmth with his mouth and Nico tilts his head back biting his lip as Kimi sucks hard at his collarbone.

Kimi's hands are at his belt now, fingers working quickly.

Nico glances at the pitlane just meters from where they stand and his brain decides to start working again.

"Kimi, too public!" he almost squeaks, Kimi leans back glancing around them then shrugs and pulls him behind a double stack of tyres and drops to his knees.

Nico doesn't have a chance to do more than gasp because Kimi's mouth is on him and it's hot, and wet and oh-so-good. Kimi moans around his cock and pulls back, using his hand to slide the foreskin back and lick a trail around the tip.

Nico threads his fingers gently through Kimi's hair, shaking with the effort of not pressing forward into the velvet heat of his mouth.

A voice cuts through Nico's soporific haze.

"...and here's Nico Hulkenberg. What are you doing lurking behind some tyres Nico?" and there's a light and a camera and Ted fucking Kravitz. Nico quickly prays to whatever god is listening that Pete the cameraman doesn't wander any closer. He presses against Kimi's jaw but a glance down and Kimi is grinning as he hollows his cheeks around Nico's cock.

"Uh. Stealing WiFi, Ted. Those roaming data charges are hell you know." He sends a second prayer that his voice doesn't betray the fact that Kimi is currently pressing damp kisses to his thighs as he strokes his cock..

Ted laughs and leans on the other side of the tyres. Thankfully Pete decides to step back and get them both into the shot. Nico tries to lean casually against the tyres and smiles for the camera but his fingers beat out a staccato rhythm on the tyre covers.

"So how do you feel about Force India running today, Perez only managed 4 laps?"

He feels his cock hit the back of Kimi's throat as the Finn sucks him deep and he can't control the twitch of his hips.

"Well, of course we'd like to do more running, but it's only the first day." He threads his hands in Kimi's short hair and tries to tug him backwards but Kimi hums, and Ted is speaking again.

"And Force India had some running already at Silverstone for a media day. What do you think of the V6 engines?"  
Nico grips hard at the tyre cover as Kimi's teeth graze the tip of his cock.  
"For sure they are quieter, but the turbo has a good feel."

He stops as Kimi swirls his tongue wetly around the head of his cock.

"And what about the new noses, Force India certainly hasn't been shy about the size of their new nose." He can feel Kimi laughing and he presses gently at the short hair of Kimi's neck and rocks his hips to press himself deep in the man's mouth.

"Well you know, nobody likes a size queen, Ted."

Ted barks out a surprised laugh and waves at Pete to move backwards.

"Well on that note we'll leave you to your angry birds. Thanks Nico."

Nico gives the camera and Ted a wave as they back out of the narrow area.

"Fuck." he breathes as once again they are alone. Kimi rocks back, lips swollen and debauched. Nico can see he has his own cock out and is stroking it lazily over a familiar piece of tartan fabric. As he watches,Kimi stiffens and spills his come over the soft dark fabric.

"You owe me a scarf."

Kimi grins, leans in and licks a wet swipe up Nico's cock. Nico's fingers find his jaw again as his tongue dances over the dark head. Kimi guides Nico's hand to the back of his head and Nico grins wickedly as he understands.

He guides Kimi's mouth down his cock until he feels Kimi swallow around him. Then he begins to thrust shallowly, rocking his hips while keeping pressure at the back of Kimi's neck.

"Fuck, you look so good like this, you love this don't you, almost getting caught with your mouth around my dick."

Kimi breathes hard through his nose and makes an obscene sound as Nico snaps his hips forward sharply.

"God, look at me. Fuck." Nico tugs sharply at Kimi's hair and Kimi's eyes open, shining wetly with effort of controlling his breathing. It's the blush of exertion across Kimi's pale cheeks that does Nico in and he fists his cock as his come paints pale stripes across the cherry colour of Kimi's lips.

Kimi's tongue darts out and licks at the sticky mess and Nico is suddenly on his knees, tasting himself on Kimi's skin. It's all tongue and teeth and come and it's so fucking good that Nico doesn't want to stop but they need to breathe and they both pull back breathing hard.

"You still owe me a scarf." Nico manages after a long moment and Kimi pulls him back in, kissing him deeply one more time.

"Fine, fine, stop your whining."

***

There is a knock at the door of his room and a porter stands there holding a small, neatly wrapped box. There's no card, there doesn't need to be. The scarf is dark navy, silk and cashmere, and it whispers softly as the cool fabric settles against his skin. He smiles as he looks in the mirror, it suits him, the colour makes his eyes flash darker blue. He doesn't think he'll let Kimi destroy this one.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the amazing larascasse
> 
> Fic & Series Titles comes from the Chet Faker Song - I'm Into You


End file.
